


Happy

by magatta



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Oneshot, Short, Trans Female Character, short but sweet, trans girl miku, trans miku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magatta/pseuds/magatta
Summary: miku wears a female swimsuit for the first time





	Happy

“O-Okay…” Miku called from inside the bathroom. “I… think I’m ready.”

Gumi’s heart sped up. She wasn’t nervous, she was just… happy. She was so happy that her girlfriend finally had the confidence to wear the clothing she belonged in in public.

It took a while, but Gumi had convinced Miku to buy some swimsuits she wanted. “You’re gonna look beautiful, Miku.” She remembered saying. “You’ve come so far, I’m so happy for you.”

She remembered how Miku teared up, before suddenly hugging her girlfriend. “T-Thank you, Gumi. Thank you so much. I’ll… I’ll buy them.” She whispered. Gumi hugged her back, not caring about the strange looks the other customers were giving them.

She jumped a bit at the sudden creak of the bathroom door opening.

Miku was wearing a pink bikini top with white stripes and a matching swim skirt. Her flip-flops were a bit too big for her, but she didn’t really care. She hugged herself and looked down, smiling nervously. “Do… do I look okay…?”

Gumi adjusted her bikini top slightly. “Miku…” she approached her girlfriend, hugging her tightly. “Miku, you’re beautiful…”

Miku’s eyes widened, before she smiled and hugged back. “Gumi… I… t-thank you.” She began to tear up. She felt so comfortable in her own skin for once, she felt like her body suddenly… belonged to her. She felt warm, happy, comfortable…

She let out a sob as Gumi pat her back.

“Thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! i hope u enjoyed <3
> 
> trans girl miku is probably my favorite headcanon... ever, really XD
> 
> trans rights! ^w^


End file.
